Jewelry display stands are well known in the field and have been used not only for the retail jewelry industry, but in the home as well. The problem with conventional jewelry stands is that in order to access an item of jewelry, a user has to remove other items and the items become tangled. What is needed is a jewelry stand which has a number of rotating and tiers. Each tier has eight arms configured in a spoke formation. Each arm has a plurality of either double hooks or single hooks evenly spaced on both sides of the arms. The configuration of the present jewelry stand allows the user to display and organize jewelry items without the risk tangling while providing easy access to an item of jewelry without having to remove another item. The present invention also includes single hooks for organizing and displaying single jewelry items, such as a necklace, a bracelet and a ring, and double hooks for pairs of jewelry, such as pairs of earrings.